


Hacerte el amor

by mishita_stilinski



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishita_stilinski/pseuds/mishita_stilinski
Summary: Porque Dean celoso y caliente es una mala combinación para Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Hacerte el amor

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que narro solamente smut, así que perdonen si no es realmente interesante.

Dean casi se atraganta con su burrito, bueno, lo hizo. ¡Pero qué diablos!

— ¿Tuviste sexo con April?

Castiel lo miró asintiendo en un cabeceo de obviedad. Es lo que había dicho. Dean apretó la mandíbula y se obligó a sonreír falsamente. Gracias a Dios o a lo que sea, ninguno de los dos presentes lo notó.

— Eso es genial, Cass. — felicitó Sam, sonriendole.

'Oh, Sam. ¿Quieres cerrar la boca?', pensó Dean.

— Gracias. — agradeció. — ¿Hay más burritos?

— En la cocina. — contestó el rubio.

El ojiazul se dirigió a la cocina en la búsqueda de su delicioso objetivo. Se degustó comiendo un burrito tras otro. Ahora que ya no era mas un ángel, la comida le resultaba exquisita. Podía disfrutar de sus texturas y sabores sin la necesidad de sentir cada molécula.

Ser humano podría tener sus beneficios.

Un rato más tarde, el cazador se encontró con el ángel en la cocina. Lo miró de soslayo al ingresar, dirigiéndose directamente a la nevera, de la cual sacó dos botellas de cerveza, una de las cuales le pasó de mala gana a su compañero, quien la recibió ya abierta. Castiel le dio un pequeño trago y arrugó su rostro con disgusto.

— ¿Qué?

— Sabe horrible. — dejó la cerveza a un lado.

— Por supuesto que no. Además, no es jugo, Castiel.

El susodicho levantó la mirada hacia su amigo, confuso. Hacía mucho que no lo llamaba por su nombre completo. Ya no era un ángel y no podía sentir las emociones que despedían los humanos, pero la voz del rubio resonaba distante.

— ¿Estás molesto? — preguntó con tristeza. — Dean, yo- lo siento... De haberte escuchado esto no habría pasado y-

— ¿Qué? — le interrumpió. — No, Cass, eso está en el pasado.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás tan molesto? — frunció el ceño.

— No lo estoy.

— Sí, lo estás.

— No.

— Claro que sí, puedo notarlo.

— ¡Sólo cierra la boca! — espetó, aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió, no tenía planeado gritarle.

Castiel bajó la mirada, apenado por haber causado que el enfado de su mejor amigo aumentara. Le medio sonrió, saliendo de la cocina con intensiones de recorrer el búnker en modo turista, ya que sería, al parecer, su nuevo hogar.

Dean se pasó las manos por la cara con frustración. ¿Por qué demonios se sentía así? Castiel estaba vivo, sano y salvo. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan molesto con él? De la nada, una necesidad de querer golpearlo se hizo presente. ¿O tal vez era otra cosa? Sacudió la cabeza, y se bebió ambas cervezas rápidamente antes de salir a buscarlo. 

— ¡Cass, espera! — lo llamó, corriendo tras él. — Oye, amigo, lo siento. — se disculpó cuando lo tuvo enfrente.

— No te preocupes, Dean. — dijo, sin rastros de maldad o enfado. — Ahora que soy humano, entiendo que ustedes no controlan muy bien lo que sienten.

— Sí... — sonrió. Por un momento creyó haberla cagado, pero su amigo era incapaz de guardar rencor. — Gracias, bebé.

— ¿Bebé? — ladeó la cabeza.

Winchester se sorprendió a sí mismo. Si el ojiazul no hubiese repetido sus palabras, ni siquiera hubiera notado que las dijo.

— Be... beberé más cerveza, quise decir. — tiritó nerviosamente, esperando que el otro le creyera.

— De acuerdo. Yo daré un recorrido, quiero explorar este lugar. — levantó la cabeza, observando las paredes y el techo.

Las esmeraldas se posaron en el cuello descubierto de Castiel, su tono canela, su piel tersa... ¿Qué se sentiría besar o morder esa zona tan sensible? Parpadeó varias veces, sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Él era su amigo, casi hermano. ¿Por qué tenía esos peculiares pensamientos sobre él?

Castiel se giró, alejándose por el pasillo. Sus ojos llenos de curiosidad admiraban la estructura de aquel asentamiento, sus dedos se deslizaban por las paredes mientras avanzaba.

El cazador no pudo evitar que su mirada terminara examinando el cuerpo de su amigo. Sin su gabardina puesta, su figura se podía apreciar más a detalle. Sin previo aviso, a su mente llegó el recuerdo de su torso desnudo, llenándolo de la necesidad de querer contemplarlo nuevamente, en una situación menos drástica, claro. Antes de darse cuenta, sus piernas ya se encontraban persiguiendolo con cautela, manteniendo una distancia pero sin llegar a perderlo de vista, y cuando no pudo seguir con el juego, lo alcanzó y tomándolo del brazo, lo estampó contra la pared.

— Dean, ¿qué-

— ¿Por qué, Cass?

— ¿Por qué, qué, Dean? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? — llevó una mano a la frente del rubio, preocupado.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — sujetó su mano, llevándola hasta la pared, presionandola allí.

— ¿Qué hice? — preguntó, realmente confundido.

— Hacerlo con April. — dijo, mirándolo severo.

— ¿Hacerlo? — ladeó la cabeza. — Oh. — emitió cuando entendió a qué se refería. — Eso... Solo pasó, ella... yo- Dean, ¿puedes apartarte? Estás muy cerca, y sinceramente, me pones nervioso.

— ¿Solo pasó? — siguió con su interrogatorio, acercándose más a él. — Quiero oírte responder eso cuando te pregunten el por qué de esto.

Dean estrelló sus labios con los contrarios. Castiel no separó los suyos, demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar, por instinto intentó alejarse, pero todo su cuerpo era presionado contra la pared, encerrado entre los brazos del rubio. Cuando logró salir del transe, subió sus manos hasta su pecho, empujandolo débilmente.

— Dea-

Su voz murió ahogada cuando el cazador, aprovechandose de esto, introdujo su lengua en su boca, obligando a la suya a interactuar con ella, haciéndolo emitir pequeños jadeos. Empujó más fuerte al rubio, pero este permaneció recto en su sitio, frotándose contra él.

Castiel solo quería hacerse pequeñito y huir.

Dean cortó el beso lentamente, dejando entre ambos órganos un delgado hilo de saliva. Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo darse cuenta de la respiración acelerada del moreno, sus rodillas estaban flexionadas y sus manos descansaban sobre su pecho, al parecer había estado empujandolo cortésmente. Levantó la mirada, apreciando en su rostro confundido un adorable sonrojo.

— Dean... ¿Por qué? — preguntó, jadeante, al fin pudiendo respirar con facilidad. Sin embargo, ese beso había aumentado su temperatura corporal.

— Esa es la cuestión, ¿por qué crees, Cass? — ronroneó contra su oreja, acariciando sus caderas. — ¿Por qué haces esto, Dean?

Tomándolo del brazo, lo guió hasta una habitación deshabitada pero amueblada. Acto seguido, volvió a besarlo con impaciencia, sin perder tiempo, deslizó su suéter por sus hombros hasta sacárselo.

— D-Dean... — jadeó sin poder evitarlo.

La voz del moreno era agitada, sinceramente llegó a pensar que Dean estaba poseído, pero en ese caso lo habría notado. Aunque lo único que poseía al muchacho en ese momento, era la lujuria. Una lujuria detonada por ciertos celos que él mismo causó sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Las manos del rubio se colaron por debajo de la polera del pelinegro, y sin mucho esfuerzo, la sacó por sobre su cabeza. Sus labios abandonaron su boca, y rodeando su cintura con un brazo para mandenerlo pegado a él, comenzó a repartir esporádicos besos por todo su cuello, hombros y clavículas, además de unas cuantas mordidas.

Castiel gemía tímidamente bajo su tacto, aquello le estaba gustando, demasiado. No iba a mentir si dijera que amaba al Winchester, y que éste estaba despertando sus instintos carnales, dispuesto a dejarse llevar y llegar hasta donde él quisiera. Pero ahora, ser preso de sus labios y de sus manos... 

No se sentía correcto. No con él.

— Dean, espera. — se apartó de él como pudo, pues lo tenía bien sujeto. — Esto no está bien...

Los ojos verdes estaban desconcertados, pero nublados de deseo por la visión que Castiel le ofrecía: por fin podía apreciar su abdomen desnudo. Y escuchar su voz grave y jadeante no estaban ayudando a su autocontrol.

— ¿No lo está? Cass, tuviste sexo con April, una total desconocida, ¿pero no puedes tener sexo conmigo?

— No... Tú... tú eres mi amigo.

— Por supuesto que lo soy. — dijo, avanzando nuevamente hacía él. — Solo dime que deseas que me detenga, que salga por esa puerta y que finja que esto jamás ocurrió.

— Quiero... quiero que te olvides de esto. — murmuró sin mirarlo, con todo, menos seguridad. 

— Hm. — posó sus dedos en su mentón, alzando su mirada. — Mírame a los ojos, y repítelo. 

Castiel cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose incitado nuevamente por el calor que desprendía el cazador. Sintió como el pulgar ajeno acariciaba su labio inferior y suspiró. Dean no se la pondría fácil.

— Dean, no puedo... 

— ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Ustedes de pronto son homofóbicos? — demandó con un deje de molestia.

— No es eso. 

— ¿Entonces qué es? 

— ¡No puedo hacerlo contigo, Dean! ¡Simplemente no puedo! ¡Me importas demasiado y te..! — calló repentinamente. — Pensar en tener sexo contigo se vuelve diferente... Más íntimo. — su voz se suavizó.

Dean abrió los ojos con sorpresa, interpretando lo que el ojiazul se había callado. Su corazón se sintió bien, pero quiso escucharlo, realmente escucharlo.

— "Me", ¿qué, Cass?

— Nada. — murmuró.

— ¿Me amas? ¿Es eso? — insistió.

El pelinegro se mordió el labio y asintió. Con vergüenza, pasó del rubio con dirección a la puerta, dispuesto a irse.

— Cass. — lo detuvo. — No huyas sin antes recibir una respuesta. No sé cuando pasó, pero algo cambió. No te veo como un simple amigo, quiero besarte todo el maldito tiempo. Pienso en ti más de lo que debería, simplemente quiero que estés a mi lado.

— Dean...

— Creo que ambos estamos perdidos. — dijo suavemente, atrayendo al moreno hacia él, pegándolo a su cuerpo. Se inclinó lentamente a sus labios, dándole la oportunidad de apartarse y cuando no lo hizo, lo besó.

Fue un beso corto, pero cuando sus ojos se conectaron, ambos se ruborizaron.

— Quiero borrar todo rastro de ella en ti, quiero que solo lleves mi esencia. Cass, no quiero tener sexo contigo, quiero hacerte el amor... ¿Puedo?

Castiel suspiró, cohibido, con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en su rostro, asintió. Dean volvió a unir sus labios en un beso más lento pero retomando la misma pasión de hace unos minutos. Sus manos se aventuraron a acariciar su atlética espalda, tomándose el tiempo de apreciar la textura y el calor de la piel ajena.

Avanzó hacia la cama, haciendo retroceder al ojiazul hasta recostarlo de espaldas sobre esta, sin dejar de besarlo, posicionándose entre sus piernas, friccionando contra él, haciéndolos jadear a ambos. Se separó un poco de él para sacarse las camisas de franela que llevaba encima. Cuando volvió a besarlo, el calor de sus pieles desnudas lo excitó de sobremanera.

Dean comenzó a trazar un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su pecho, donde atrapó uno de los pezones del moreno entre sus dientes. El ex ángel gimió aturdido, sentía cada roce y caricia que el rubio le brindaba, mandando descargas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Los labios ajenos continuaron descendiendo, hasta detenerse cerca de su vientre. 

— Cass... — murmuró contra su piel, dejando suaves caricias en torno a sus largas piernas.

— Hm... — fue lo único que pudo responder, demasiado perdido en las sensaciones.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto? 

Castiel asintió lentamente, abriendo los ojos, mirándolo con el deseo escrito en sus iris azules. El cazador sintió un doloroso tirón en su entrepierna. La escena era demasiado orgasmica. Quería hacerlo suyo, sentirlo, estar dentro de él por primera vez. Sin más contratiempos, terminó de bajar. Introdujo sus dedos entre los costados del pantalón del morocho y tiró de ellos hasta sacárselos, junto con la ropa interior.

Se tomó unos segundos para apreciar tremenda escultura griega que era su cuerpo. Tenerlo completamente desnudo y a su merced, se le antojaba algo demasiado caliente y excitante. Castiel lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, brillando con una tierna curiosidad. Dean enrolló suavemente su mano al rededor del pene ajeno, brindándole apenas unas tenues caricias. El ojiazul gimió, instintivamente llevándose una mano a la boca.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿April no hizo esto?

Castiel negó, ahogando sus jadeos. El cazador se inclinó sobre él, apartando la mano de su boca, sin dejar de estimular su miembro, ejerciendo la presión perfecta para darle placer.

— No te avergüences, quiero escuchar cada gemido que salga de tu boca. — ronroneó en su oreja y mordió su lóbulo.

El morocho sollozó. Deseaba aumentar la fricción de la mano del rubio sobre su propio miembro, retorciéndose en la cama por el placer otorgado. Dean entendió sus movimientos para nada discretos en busca de más. Decidido a darle lo que pedía, frotó de arriba a abajo la erecta y caliente extension, haciéndolo gemir y balbucear.

El rubio soltó el miembro ajeno, escuchando un poco audible lamento por parte de su amante. Sonrió para sí mismo por haber logrado tenerlo en ese estado con sólo masturbarlo, mientras se sacaba sus propios pantalones, quedándose en bóxer. Necesitaba prepararlo ya o se volvería loco.

Castiel frunció el ceño cuando sintió las manos del cazador colarse por debajo de sus piernas, levantandolas hasta dejarlas flexionadas. No puso resistencia, pero de pronto se sintió tan expuesto, apenado y desnudo y no sólo físicamente. Sintió arder su rostro y sin siquiera pensarlo, intentó cerrar sus piernas, acto que el otro evitó.

— Relájate. — dijo despacio, con voz grave. — Confía en mí.

— ¿Qué harás? — preguntó en un grave susurro.

— ¿Confías en mí, Cass?

— S-sí... — tiritó. — Sí.

— Perfecto.

Winchester lubricó con su propia saliva tres dedos, llevándolos inmediatamente al trasero del ojiazul. Sin perder el contacto visual, contorneó su entrada, en ningún momento dejando de bombear su miembro. Tras unos segundos, introdujo lentamente el primer dedo en él. El moreno se tensó notablemente, más por incomodidad que por dolor, cerrando los ojos al soltar un grave jadeo. 

Cuando su cuerpo se relajó, Dean movió su dedo en un lento vaivén. Pronto, dos dedos se movían y se abrían dentro suyo. Castiel se aferró a las sabanas fuertemente, gimiendo de dolor, placer y asombro.

— Dean...

Un par de minutos después, el susodicho comenzó a pasar su lengua por toda la longitud de su acompañante, para después meterla a su boca, y aprovechando su distracción, introdujo un tercer dentro suyo. 

El ex ángel sollozó, arqueando la espalda. Aquello era demasiado para él. Se sentía mareado, su vientre ardía al igual que sus pulmones debido a las constantes exhalaciones, además de sentir miles de escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo. Aun así, no quiso detener al rubio, pues por sí mismo no quería parar.

Dean admiró al hombre bajo suyo; su cuerpo sudoroso, sus cabellos revueltos y ligeramente pegados a su frente, sus mejillas visiblemente pintadas de carmesí, su boca entreabierta, dejando escapar los obscenos sonidos que tenían un efecto candente en ambos. Castiel era delicioso, suave y cálido.

Sentía que no podía esperar un maldito minuto más sin tomarlo. Para apresurar todo, se sacó rápidamente los calzoncillos con una mano, mientras seguía embistiendo al ojiazul con sus dedos, tocandose a sí mismo en el proceso. Mordió suavemente su vientre y parte de sus muslos, antes de volver a lamer y chupar el miembro ajeno, saboreando el extraño sabor del líquido preseminal.

Otro par de minutos más, retiró sus dedos, observando cautivado como el ojiazul tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, respirando agitadamente. Sin darle tiempo de recuperarse y arrodillado entre sus piernas, levantó sus caderas, apoyándose de la cara interna de sus muslos, buscando el mejor ángulo para una mejor penetración y comodidad.

Castiel lo miraba curioso. Estaba consciente de que en ese momento debía ser un desastre, pero nada le importaba más que estar ahí, con Dean, entregándose a él. Aunque no entendía muy bien lo que el otro estaba haciendo, todo se sentía benditamente bien. ¿Esto era el paraíso en la Tierra? Vaya que podría considerarlo.

— Ahora... Necesito que te relajes, Cass.

— ¿C-cómo hago eso? Ni siquiera puedo controlar mi respiración por lo que me estabas haciendo, Dean. — replicó con voz agitada.

— ¿Perdón? — soltó una risita.

Dean guió su miembro a la entrada del morocho, y sin poder esperar más, comenzó a abrirse paso dentro de él, lentamente pero sin pausas. Se le dificultó un poco, pues no había la suficiente lubricación y el morocho estaba castamente estrecho.

Castiel frunció el ceño, apretando las sabanas con fuerza, dejando escapar varios gemidos de dolor. El cazador sintió un deje de culpa por hacerle daño, e inclinándose sobre él, lo besó intensamente, terminando de empalarse en su, ahora, frágil cuerpo.

— D-Dean... — tiritó con voz quebrada, aferrándose ahora a la espalda de este, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. — Duele... — expresó con su usual sinceridad. 

— Shh... — besó sus labios suavemente. — Lo sé, amor. — besó su mandíbula. — Lo siento. — murmuró contra su cuello. — Lo siento.

En ese momento se arrepintió de haberse dejado llevar por sus instintos y no haber esperado un día más, lo que se tardaba en conseguir un estúpido lubricante. Cuidadosamente, se acomodó sobre él, volviendo a besarlo, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad ajena, sin moverse demasiado de su lugar, dejando que el morocho se acostumbrase a la dolorosa invasión.

Castiel ni siquiera se percató de la forma tan cariñosa en que el rubio le había llamado. Fueron contadas las veces que se permitió crearse fantasías de esa forma con Dean, pero nunca imaginó que realmente hacerlo, dolería tanto. Cuando las crueles punzadas en su interior disminuyeron, profundizó el beso, indicándole así al cazador que podía continuar. A pesar del dolor, su juicio estaba nublado de lujuria, y sólo deseaba llegar hasta el final de ese acto de unión humana. 

— Rodea mi cintura con tus piernas, Cass. — ronroneó en su oreja.

El veredicto hizo lo que el rubio le pidió u ordenó, era difícil distinguirlo en ese tono. Sin saberlo, le ofrecía una mejor posición para darle más libertad a sus futuros movimientos.

— Dean... — rogó. 

Dean sonrió y comenzó a balancearse sobre él, dándole suaves estocadas, apoyando los codos a cada lado de su cabeza. Jadeó al sentir como el ojiazul apretaba su interior aún más de lo que ya estaba. Castiel gimió de placer, llevando sus dedos hasta su nuca, halándo sus cortos cabellos rubios, mientras su otra mano se aferraba a su espalda, casi encajando sus uñas en la blanca piel.

— Joder, Cass, eres tan jodidamente caliente y hermoso. — jadeó.

Sus labios volvieron a trazar la piel canela, mordiendo, succionando hasta dejar marca, saboreando sus gotas de sudor y el delicioso sabor de su piel, único. Él tenía un sabor único, maravilloso.

Por cada minuto que pasaba, el vaivén de sus movimientos aumentaba su velocidad y profundidad. Pronto, Castiel se encontraba gimiendo balbuceos en enochiano, otros en otras lenguas. De sus labios se escapaba uno que otro grito cuando Dean golpeaba directamente contra su punto G. 

En un intento de corresponder uno de los ardientes besos del cazador, terminó mordiendo con fuerza el labio inferior de este, sacándole un delgado hilo de sangre.

— Auch. — emitió con diversión.

— Lo sien- lo siento, no puedo controlarlo. ¡Mmhh! — habló entre gemidos, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando su espalda.

Dean se deleitó con la vista debajo de él, busco las manos del morocho y las entrelazo con las suyas propias, presionandolas contra la cama. Su espalda ya ardía molestamente por sus constantes rasguños.

El calor del ex ángel, sus ojos desubicados, sus incontrolables gemidos y jadeos, orillaban a ambos cada vez más cerca del orgasmo. Castiel en el sexo se volvía surrealmente sexy, exquisito, deseable, ardiente y todos los sinónimos relacionados, pero sin dejar ese toque de ternura.

¿Realmente podía existir en esta maldita Tierra llena de caos y perdida, algo tan benditamente radiante y perfecto como Castiel? Sí, y él era la prueba de ello.

Dean escondió su cabeza entre el hueco del cuello de su chico, dejando húmedos besos ahí, mientras lo embestia profundamente, arrancandole al moreno una tras otra sarta de ahogados sollozos y jadeos cargados de placer y dolor por partes iguales. Cuando lo sintió tensarse, aumentó la rudeza de sus estocadas.

— ¡Dean! — gimió, con ruego en la voz. — ¡Dean, estoy!- ¡Creo que!-

— Lo sé, hazlo. — murmuró gravemente en su cuello, agitado. — Pero mírame mientras lo haces.

Sacó su cabeza de entre su cuello para verlo a la cara, sin soltar sus manos, torturandolo dulcemente, evitando que se tocase. Castiel abrió los ojos con dificultad, encontrándose con los bellos ojos verdes, que lo observaban lujurioso, pero más que eso, con amor. Suspiró sin poder evitarlo, cohibido, y sin poder contenerse más, se corrió entre el abdomen de ambos.

Los ojos azules de Castiel estaban nublados por una fina capa acuosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas albergaban restos de lágrimas que dejó caer en algún momento, su respiración acelerada, sus labios rojos e hinchados y su interior caliente y apretado, fueron el límite para Dean, quien también se dejó ir, penetrandolo tan profundo y directo como sus cuerpos le permitieron, corriendose en su interior en grandes cantidades.

Castiel soltó un pequeño grito, apretando con fuerza las manos de Dean que seguían entrelazadas con las suyas, cerrando los ojos nuevamente, dejando caer el último par de lágrimas, resultado del ardiente momento al que había sido sometido.

Se quedaron unidos por unos minutos, recuperando el aliento después del éxtasis, siendo un lío de extremidades enrolladas uno sobre otro.

Cuando sus respiraciones se regularon, hubo un silencio incómodo. ¿Qué iba a pasar de ahora en adelante? ¿Iban a seguir siendo amigos? ¿Con derecho, tal vez? Winchester no quería eso, Castiel tampoco, pero ambos se sentían apenados de decir algo que pusiera todavía más incómodo al otro.

— ¿Estás bien? — terminó preguntando el rubio, dejando la vergüenza de lado y preocupándose por el bienestar del ojiazul.

— No.

Dean dejó de respirar, mirando desconcertado al ex ángel, rápidamente siendo inundado por el miedo.

— Estoy bromeando. — sonrió dulcemente.

— ¡No hagas eso! — reprochó.

Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, haciendo reír a Castiel, quien se retorcía pidiéndole que se detuviera. Pero de pronto su risa terminó en un gemido, que sobra decir, fue demasiado provocador.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó el ojiverde con cinismo.

— S-sigues dentro de mí. — murmuró, apenado.

Dean rió suavemente, aunque luego se encontraron sumidos en un sordo silencio, mirándose fijamente.

— Te amo. — confesó.

Castiel lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y el corazón latiendo rápidamente, dichoso. Rodeó el cuello de su humano favorito y lo besó. Un beso tierno y cargado de amor que el otro correspondió gustoso.

— Tú ya sabes la respuesta a eso.

— ¿Puedes decirlo?

El morocho negó juguetonamente. — Tal vez después, ahora estoy muy cansado, me duele todo el cuerpo por tu culpa y necesito dormir. — dijo con sinceridad.

Dean sonrió apenado por haber sido tan brusco con él, sabiendo que era su primera vez con un hombre. Salió con cuidado de su interior, y ambos soltaron un coordinado jadeo. Se acostó a su lado y lo atrajo hacia él, cubriendo sus cuerpos con una manta. Castiel recostó su cabeza en su hombro, abrazándolo, fundiendose en el calor de su cuerpo, sintiéndose seguro, amado y en casa.

— Tendremos que dar vergonzosas explicaciones a Sam.

— ¿Por qué? — levantó la mirada hacia él, frinciendo el ceño con curiosidad. 

— Porque dejé demasiadas marcas de pasión por todo tu exquisito cuerpo, especialmente aquí. — dijo, acomodándose para lograr besar su cuello y después sus labios.

— ¿Eso es malo? — preguntó, ruborizado. 

— No. Es bueno, muy bueno. — respondió orgulloso.

Al final logró su objetivo.

Castiel era suyo, y ni siquiera se acordaba de la hija de perra que fue April.


End file.
